Aquitzenochia
|image = |names = None |titles = None |description = Look Below |species = Flying Wyvern |diff★☆ = Unknown |habitats = Mountain Stream |relations = None |elements = None |ailments = None |weaknesses = Unknown |move = Unknown |creator = GABMOD 932 |Icon = - |desc. = - |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} Monster Description Is an Flying Wyvern with a new power called "Shadow" (like black lightnings), is a power similar like Gore Magala's Powers. Has a grey color such as Silver Rathalos and a little bit white... but the difference between Dark Wyverns from other monsters is that the monsters with "Shadow" (Black Wyverns) have like some purple lines in all the tail because his special power runs on his body and blood (when the monster is carved, the blood on low rank can acquire Dark Wyvern Blood, but when is high rank is Wyvern Dark Blood playing). Monster Habitat He lives on the most highest and coldest parts of Mountain Stream, more highest than Mountain Summit. There was some remainings of the Amatsumagatsuchi (because was killed by the hunter), that can bring storms. In the Aquitzenochia's habitat is too cold that instead of water in the storm, is snow. That storm is powerful too because monsters with "Shadow" can make stable without a finish those storms, and then fall black lightnings on storm (Shadow make storms move in a whirlpool around area) the snow goes in that movement too. that place is called Stormy Mountains. Shadow power effects Note: theres a story based on a video for a future monster hunter, to see what hapened, then there are notes of power effects to review what effects make Shadow. There will be a video on a future monster hunter, of another monster called Guramateus, when falls into lava, hunter thinks that he already died, then flies a Alatreon and a Aquitzenochia they land on the piece of flat land of rock in middle of the lava sea, looks like sacred land, then the Guramateus, take with his big arms the Alatreon and take him to the lava, and Alatreon go out, and use the Dragon power to damage Guramateus, (the Shadow power absorves any power that looks in form of electricity ex: paralisis, thunder and dragon) Guramateus absorve it and shoot in back, then whas falling from his mouth rest of Shadow, that happen when he activate it, then he shoot the Shadow with the same movement like when Deviljho or Hungry Deviljho shoot dragon, then the Shadow hit Aquitzenochia and Alatreon, Aquitzenochia came out unharmed but Alatreon not, alatreon, shoot some electricity balls to guramateus, the shadow when is on a monster with non-shadow is running around his blood, then when a power is activated the power gland of monster is open to release that power, so when its open, shadow get in that gland and contaminate it with shadow, then the contamination go to the brain and heart, Alatreon eyes turned all into purple then the shadow energy go out of Alatreon's body and it seems that he is recharging his body the Shadow, but really his body and most blood is contaminated, then he is paralized, and he falls to the floor already when he died. Notes of shadow effects between hunter and monster: - when shadow hit a monster he is ok but when he activate his power, shadow interrupted his good healt and contaminate his body - when shadow hit hunter, his armor skills, weapon skills and powers are negated. - shadow run in monster blood and body, then get the heart and brain and his eyes turn every part into purple - the hunter when hit a monster with his weapon, if has a power, nothing of the power released, only shadow paralize you 3 seconds and damage hunters a slight amount of health. - monster is paralized and then dies fast - only cure for hunter: Dark Moon Seed ( has a black color with a little bit of purple in seed logo color) - only cure of monster: nothing, only die, cannot release his power for his security and found a Dark Moon Seed and eat it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern